The Princess Maid
by Sagako
Summary: When Princess Akane of the Tendou Kingdom learns of her sudden engagement to Prince Ranma, she decides to take matters into her own hands... [Status - Story Incomplete] - Part 1 up so far


-----  
Disclaimer: Although I'd love to lie and say that the wonderful Ranma 1/2 cast was  
created by me, I'm not going to because it'll end up with me being poorer  
than I already am. ^^;; All of the Ranma 1/2 characters belong to   
Rumiko Takahashi. Also, part of the plot in this fic is loosely based on and  
inspired by the story, "The Ordinary Princess," written by... um... I'll get  
back to you on that. ^_^ I don't take any credit for the Ranma cast or  
part of that plot in the story, so don't sue me! Ack, and even if you do,  
you won't get more than a few pennies and some lint... ^^ Some of the  
characters are mine, so steal and die! ^.^ *a fading "mwuahahahaha" is  
heard in the distance...*  
-----  
-----  
The Princess Maid  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
Partially Based On and Inspired By the Story, "The Ordinary Princess"  
Written By Sagako-Chan ^.^  
-----  
The Princess Maid  
Part 1 - Schemes  
-----  
  
The afternoon sky was slowly fading into the dark purplish-blue of the night. A few  
stars were already winking down at the royal Tendou Kingdom. Inside the palace, the  
youngest Tendou princess was gazing out her window wistfully, watching the sunset.  
  
Akane started when she heard soft knocking at her door. "Who is it?" she asked,  
turning around from the balcony to face the tall, intricately-carved door. Her voice  
sounded unusually toneless and tired.  
  
The grand mahogany door slid open a little. "It's Chikaru, Princess," replied a girl  
gingerly peeking in, her hazel eyes partially hidden by her dark bangs. The young  
maid curtseyed respectfully to Akane.  
  
"Oh, it's only you, Chikaru," said Akane to her maid with a small smile. "I thought it  
was..."  
  
Chikaru opened the door all the way and stepped in. "...King Soun?" she asked  
tentatively, closing the heavy door behind her.   
  
Akane only groaned in reply. "I just can't believe he'd do something like that," said  
Akane angrily, her brown eyes blazing.  
  
Chikaru bit her lower lip, her eyes wide with concern. "But Princess," she tried to  
reason, "King Soun was only thinking about what would be best for you. You know  
that all he really wants is for you to be happy."  
  
Akane sighed. "I know... but he didn't have to marry me off to some stranger!" She  
clenched her fists tightly as she remembered back to a month ago, when King Soun  
told her about her engagement to Prince Ranma of the Saotome Kingdom.  
  
"It had been King Genma and my idea," the King had said proudly. "Our kingdoms will  
finally unite!"  
  
Akane felt her temper flaring. 'Shouldn't I get to choose who I want to spend the  
rest of my life with?' she thought bitterly.  
  
"Well, maybe this Prince Ranma won't be so bad," soothed Chikaru, trying to smile.  
  
"Chikaru, you know how all princes are," argued Akane. "They're all vain, snobby,  
ego-inflated jerks who happen to be royalty! They're all the same."  
  
Chikaru frowned. "Well... maybe not ALL the princes," suggested Chikaru quietly.   
"Please, Princess, just give him a chance. Please don't get so upset about this,"  
Chikaru begged.  
  
"Why?" Akane retorted. But when she saw Chikaru's pleading eyes, her face softened  
a little.  
  
"He might not be so bad... you'll never know," said Chikaru gently.  
  
"If only I can know more about him... then maybe," replied Akane reluctantly.  
  
Chikaru grinned, even though a frown was lingering on Akane's face. "Who knows?"  
asked Chikaru teasingly. "Maybe this Prince Ranma will be your knight in shining  
armor."  
  
"I doubt it," said Akane, frowning harder. "And how am I supposed to learn more  
about him... without actually meeting him?"  
  
Chikaru gave Akane a puzzled look. "You aren't going to learn about him first-hand?"  
asked Chikaru, clearly confused.  
  
"No! Of course not!" answered Akane, staring at her maid as if she were crazy.  
  
"Why not?" Chikaru looked at the youngest princess pointedly. "You said you'd give  
him a chance!"  
  
"I know I did," said Akane regretfully, "but not by meeting him."  
  
"Then how?" asked Chikaru, crossing her arms. "I don't see any other way..."  
  
"Don't you get it?" sighed Akane, a look of exasperation on her face. "If you ask any  
prince about themselves, all they'll do is brag and boast. They'll say things that are  
exaggerated, and I won't learn the truth about them that way," she explained.  
  
Chikaru thought about it for a moment. She looked up and nodded dejectedly. "You're  
right... they probably WILL exaggerate... so how...?" she trailed off, traces of her  
earlier smile long gone.  
  
The two were suddenly interrupted with the sound of light knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Akane called.  
  
"It's Kasumi," the eldest Tendou princess replied, opening the door a crack and   
peeking in. "May I come in? Or am I interrupting something?" asked Kasumi worriedly.  
  
"Oh, nothing important," answered Akane. "What's wrong?  
  
Kasumi walked in. "There's been an announcement," started Kasumi with a smile.   
"Prince Hiro of the Kasaku Kingdom is returning from his month-long training trip in  
two weeks or so. To welcome him, the Kasaku Kingdom will be planning a ball. All the  
kingdoms will be invited to attend," said Kasumi, her smile growing wider. "There's   
more," continued Kasumi. "Father has decided, along witha few other kingdoms, to  
lend the Kasaku Kingdom a few servants to help prepare for the ball. Would you like  
to go, Chikaru?" asked Kasumi, looking at her younger sister's maid.  
  
Chikaru beamed in reply. "I'd love to go," she gushed, her eyes sparkling. "It would be  
such an honor to help out at one of the most powerful kingdoms!"  
  
Kasumi laughed. "Thank you, Chikaru," she said, her smile never leaving her face. "I'll  
tell Father and the arrangements will be made for you soon." Kasumi left the two  
younger girls.  
  
"Oh, Princess," sighed Chikaru dreamily. "It'll be so exciting... I can't wait!"  
  
Akane looked at Chikaru blankly. "I don't see what the big deal is..." She smiled a   
little.  
  
Chikaru stared back. "What the big deal is?!" she exclaimed. "The Kasaku Kingdom is  
the grandest of all kingdoms, not to mention the most powerful. It's an honor for a   
servant like me to work there." Chikaru stopped. "Oh!" she gasped.  
  
Akane looked at Chikaru, a little perplexed. 'Why does Chikaru have this weird look on  
her face...?' she wondered.  
  
"Princess! I've got an idea!" Chikaru announced, her greenish-brown eyes shining.  
  
"What?" asked Akane suspiciously.  
  
"The servants from the Saotome Kingdom are going to help out at the Kasaku  
Kingdom also, right?" questioned Chikaru excitedly.  
  
"Yes..." answered Akane uncertainly.   
  
"And we all know how gossipy servants can get, right?" continued Chikaru brightly.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So if I can get them to talk, they can tell me all I want to know and more about  
Prince Ranma!" finished Chikaru, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Akane considered Chikaru's plan. "It might work..." responded Akane slowly. She  
sighed. "If only I were there with you..."  
  
Akane stopped, feeling a plan working out in her mind.  
  
"What is it?" asked Chikaru, noticing Akane's sudden silence. "You don't like my plan?"  
Her face fell.  
  
"No, it's not that..." replied Akane, smiling slowly. "I think..."  
  
"What?" asked Chikaru eagerly, raising her eyebrow in curiousity.   
  
"I think... maybe I have a plan of my own," Akane finally said, a grin on her face.  
  
-----  
To be continued...  
-----  
-----  
  
Author's Notes :  
  
Okay, that was the complete, slightly revised Part 1 of "The Princess Maid." I think  
the story's coming along alright, what do you think? ^_^ I'd love to hear from you,   
please review! ANY kind of review will be appreciated (yes, even flames, if you really  
think I deserve it... ^^;;). I'd also be grateful for any C&C or any questions if you  
have any. Please remember to be gentle; this is one of my first fics and I know I'm  
very inexperienced. Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ I'd also like to  
thank my pre-readers and supportative friends; ying fa, kat, nabz-chan, and chiyo-  
chan for putting up with my many grammar errors. ^^ Hopefully I'll have Part 2 ready  
sometime soon... ^_^  
  
-- sagako ^.^ 


End file.
